Atomic layer deposition (ALD) is recognized as a deposition technique that forms high quality materials with minimal defects and tight statistical process control. Even so, it is equally recognized that ALD can have limited application. In some circumstances, the theoretically expected quality of an ALD layer is not achieved.
It can be seen that a need exists for an ALD method that forms a layer without, introducing intolerable defects into the material.